Minzaru Ero
'Character First Name'Edit Ero 'Character Last Name'Edit Minzaru 'IMVU Username'Edit EroMinzaru 'Nickname (optional)'Edit "The Silver Wind." 'Age'Edit 25 'Date of Birth'Edit 7/10/175 'Gender'Edit Male 'Ethnicity'Edit Minzaru 'Height'Edit 5'11" 'Weight'Edit 159lbs '' 'Blood Type'Edit B+ 'Occupation'Edit Ninja 'Affiliation'Edit Ikotsugakure 'Relationship Status'Edit Married to Aera Minzaru 'Personality'Edit ''Ero, as any Minzaru Clan member, has been instilled with a great sense of pride for the history of his family. He is very opposite of his sister, Kagara, in many respects. He does not see himself as holy, though, more of just a tool being used by the Kages of Getsugakure. He has no care for whom he is told to fight, seeing it as just another test set up for him to show all the skill and power of his Minzaru blood. He is sarcastic and laid back, when not in confrontations of combat, seeing it more entertaining to joke around and not allow anything to disrupt his good mood. 'Behaviour'Edit The older of the Minzaru siblings definitely plays his part, often times making sure his little sister doesn't get into too much trouble. He will not give aid to anyone weaker than himself unless ordered to, however, he will gladly give up a piece of cryptic advice to see if they can deny the law of Darwinism. Unlike his sister, he will follow his orders without hesitation, however the degree he follows the directives is very much like given him the side nickname as "The Dog of Getsugakure." And yet, it is unsure just why he obey's his orders so willingly, as it does not seem more out of loyalty as entertainment. 'Nindo (optional)'Edit "We are all tools to be used, if you want to make sure you are a prized object, then make sure you are sharper than any other. I'll just make sure to chip and shatter that edge of yours and put you back in your place." 'Summoning'Edit None 'Bloodline/Clan'Edit The Minzaru 'Ninja Class 'Edit Clan Lord 'Element One'Edit Wind 'Element Two'Edit None 'Weapon of choice'Edit Dual Wielding Ninjato 'Strengths'Edit Speed, Fuinjutsu, Intelligence, Learning Speed, Hand Seals, Stamina 'Weaknesses'Edit Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Medical Jutsu 'Chakra colour'Edit Silver 'Projectile Weapons Inventory'Edit Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Large Scroll 5pc Sword: Ninjato 6pc Sword: Ninjato 6pc Large bundle of Sealing Cloth 5pc Total: 22pcs 'Jutsu List'Edit Fuinjutsu- Sword Carving Seal- 'Allows the user to channel chakra to their blades, allowing them to write upon any surface and leave chakra in the etchings. '''Five Elements Seal- '''This technique produces a powerful seal that is used to block or disturb the flow of chakra in a target. Once the seal is completed, the target will become unconscious and unable to fight for a short time. '''Five Elements Unseal-' This technique can be used to remove fūinjutsu of up to equal power, like its counterpart, the Five Elements Seal. 'Minzaru Soul Seal-' This technique is used to seal the soul and mind of a person into another, being performed in a ritualistic manner. The person sealed into the other will be able to communicate with their host 'Minzaru Soul Release- '''This technique is used to release a small amount of chakra from the seal, giving this bonus chakra to the user and allowing them a small amount of added strength. It is only for small bursts, and is known as a last resort for Minzaru members. '''Minzaru style: Chakra Trap-' Using the Sword Carving Seal technique, he user is able to etch onto the groun a Fuinjutsu trap with the kanji for "Power". The traps power is determined upon the size of the seal and the amount of chakra placed into the etching. If the etching upon the ground were to be broken in any way, the seal is no longer useable. The Seal is activated by the chakra of another person on the seal, and will drain a portion of their chakra. 'Minzaru style: Movement Trap- '''Using the Sword Carving Seal technique, he user is able to etch onto the ground a Fuinjutsu trap with the kanji for "Flight". The traps power is determined upon the size of the seal and the amount of chakra placed into the etching. If the etching upon the ground were to be broken in any way, the seal is no longer useable. The Seal is activated by the movement of another person upon the etchings, and will slow movement whilst on it. '''Minzaru style: Seal Trap-' Using the Sword Carving Seal technique, he user is able to etch onto the ground a Fuinjutsu trap with the kanji for "Free". The traps power is determined upon the size of the seal and the amount of chakra placed into the etching. If the etching upon the ground were to be broken in any way, the seal is no longer useable. The Seal is activated by the user placing a hand upon the etchings, which will create a vortex for a short period of time to suck in anything above it into the seal itself. Breaking out of the seal requires the victim to create a blood seal of the Kanji used for the Seal. 'Generic Sealing Technique-' This technique is a standard ninja skill which allows a ninja to summon an assortment of items that have been stored using fūinjutsu. Scrolls are the most common choice for item storage. When needed, the owner will activate the seals releasing their item or weapon of choice. Scrolls can also be used as ammunition for other weapons or have other seals inside of them, which expands the number of potential tricks a shinobi can use. '''Minzaru Style: Warrior's Arena- '''This technique utilizes a large bundle of Sealing Cloth, in which after performing the appropriate handsigns, the user tosses the cloth into the air. The cloth will then wrap around the area in a twenty foot by twenty foot square area. The kanji for "Honor" appears over the four sides, forming a boxed barrier which can isolate the area. The seal will break when only one person remains alive inside. '''Minzaru Style: Heavenly Chain of Destruction- '''This technique utilizes a large scroll, in which after performing the hand seal needed, the user tosses the scroll into the air. The scroll will unravel, as the seals begin to glow, raining hundreds of ninjato type blades down upon the ground, covering a wide area which makes it uneasy to evade. This technique is required for Minzaru Style: Infinite Sword Style'. Kenjutsu- '''Minzaru Style: Elemental Blades-' This technique allows the user to channel their chakra into their weapons, giving coating their blades with the Elemental Chakra. The user is then able to add effects to their attacks depending on the corresponding Chakra Element. The user with Wind is able to have a sharper cutting edge, making their blades able to cut faster and deeper than normal. This technique is required for Crescent Moon, Head Hunter Fang, and Sparrow Thrust. Crescent Moon Beheading-''' The user swings their blade with great speed, with the added affect of Elemental Chakra. The user with Wind can send a wave of cutting air pressure with a length of five feet and reaches a distance of ten feet. 'Head Hunter Fang- '''The user stabs their blade into the ground, sending their chakra through the ground to a distance of fifteen feet, with the added affect of Elemental Chakra. The user with Wind can have a spiralling column of air burst from the ground in order to pierce up to four feet off the ground. '''Sparrow Thrust- '''The user lunges with their blade, sending out their chakra foward with the added affect of their Elemental Chakra. The user with Wind can produce a large gust of wind capable of forcing back an advancing attacker or blocking projectiles. '''Minzaru Style: Infinite Sword Style-' Ero's Infinite Sword Style is a fairly unique style of sword fighting. Rather than relying on a single good quality blade Ero makes use of hundreds of katanas scattered around the battlefield. Ero uses a variety of moves making use of a single blade, or even multiple blades at the same time. Because of his reliance on hundreds of blades scattered around the battlefield Ero almost always has a blade, or multiple blades handy for use. He uses his swords for various purposes beyond normal melee attacking, including use as projectiles, paths to walk on, pins to hinder his opponent's movements, and also use for making multiple simultaneous attacks on an enemy. This technique is required for '''Minzaru Style: Ring of Blades, Minzaru Style: Flying Fangs. Minzaru Style: Ring of Blades- '''Revolving his body around a single point, Ero swings his currently held sword in a circular motion, causing all of the blades in the immediate vicinity to be propelled upwards. By then utilising the his chakra element to keep them aloft, he is able to ensure that he is continually surrounded by a large quantity of blades regardless of his subsequent movements, whilst integrating even more into the technique as and when necessary. Due to the close proximity and number of the involved swords, Ero can unleash the full potential of his expert swordsmanship to then bombard the enemy with an unrelenting stream of attacks from all directions. This techque requires the '''Minzaru Soul Release. Minzaru Style: Flying Fangs-''' Whilst all of swords remain suspended in the air, Ero proceeds to hit the entirety in quick succession with the blade of the sword he is currently holding. Each sword is struck separately and in such a manner that they are launched directly towards the target along a linear trajectory, with a tremendous amount of force, meaning they act instead like long projectiles. As a result of Ero's considerable skill and precise accuracy, the attack itself is extremely difficult to avoid without incurring some damage, due to the tightly grouped blades leaving hardly any room for the opponent to conduct a successful parry. This technique requires the '''Minzaru Soul Release '''as well as '''Minzaru Style: Ring of Blades.. 'Allies'Edit Ikotsugakure 'Enemies'Edit The only true rival Ero has, is his sister Kagara 'Background Information'Edit Coming Soon 'Roleplaying Library'Edit None 'Approved by:'Edit ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))